1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peer-to-peer (P2P) type information communication system, method and the like including a plurality of node devices mutually connected through a network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An art of peer-to-peer has recently been paid attention. As to a peer-to-peer type information communication system, in an overlay network logically built using a distributed hash table (hereinafter referred to as DHT), each node device does not necessarily recognize link information (e.g. IP address) to all the node devices participating in the overlay network but retains (memorized) only link information of a portion of node devices obtained at the time of participation, and data inquiry and the like are made based on such the link information.
In such the overlay network, even in a case where participation and withdrawal (separation) of node devices are often repeated, load should be appropriately distributed. Non-patent document 1 discloses an art of an overlay network wherein load is appropriately distributed even in a case where participation and withdrawal (separation) of node devices are often repeated.    Non-Patent Document 1: “Lightweight Load Balancing for Distributed Hash Tables” Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers